


The Devil Wears Pigtails

by FTSMotherPumpkin



Category: 2PM (Band), f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Protective Siblings, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTSMotherPumpkin/pseuds/FTSMotherPumpkin
Summary: Taecyeon meets his girlfriend’s little sister.





	The Devil Wears Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write het so this is a somewhat rare work for me, though I'm not going make any promises about never writing het (damn you WGM for making Eric Nam and Solar look so damn cute together LOL)
> 
> This fic was conceptualized and/or written pre-2014 and therefore before Jessica's departure from SNSD. Also the pairing should indicate what era I got the idea in haha.

When he rings the doorbell and Jessica’s front door opens, Taecyeon thinks he has never been so scared of a ten year old girl in his life.

His girlfriend of three weeks has a little sister. She stands there with her hand on the door, her dark hair tied in slightly lopsided pigtails. He thinks she’s cute in a little sister sort of way – she looks nothing like Jessica – and he is about to speak but she cuts him off.

“What do you want?” she asks flatly.

Her eyes are narrowed at Taecyeon, her lips are fuller than Jessica’s and form a rather stern frown. He expects this reaction from his sweetheart’s father, but not her kid sister.

“I-i…Is Jessica home?”

He has no idea why he’s stuttering; he’s dealing with a child. His palms are sweating, hands tucked into his pockets as he waits awkwardly for an answer. She scowls a little.

“Hey Taecyeon!” Jessica’s voice breaks the agonizing silence as she hops down the stairs in the same kind of outfit he sees her wearing every day of the week. It’s amazing how pretty a girl can look in just a hoodie and jeans. He feels a smile on his face, feeling relaxed for the first time since reaching the Jung house.

His girlfriend places a hand on the smaller girl’s shoulder, remarking “I see you’ve met Krystal”

_Krystal_ , he thinks to himself as he watches Jessica tell her sister that she’ll be home in time to walk her to her first sleepover. She is finally looking her age in his eyes as she nods in Jessica’s comforting embrace.

But Taecyeon’s mental brakes squeal as he and the older Jung prepare to leave.

“If you hurt my sister, I’ll kill you,” Krystal whispers loud enough for only him to hear.

Taecyeon decides in that moment that the next time he picks Jessica up from her house, he’ll call her first and wait on the sidewalk.


End file.
